


Shelter.

by ProfessorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: "The urge to improve humanity made her careless and brought her closer to death than she ever thought. "





	Shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Here is another practice fic. This time I've tried to write something softer. ^__^  
> I've never imagined that people would actually read and like my stuff. haha! Thanks for all the support!

She inhaled the cold air that blew through the emptiness of King's Row's streets. The high buildings towered over her, leaving her in complete darkness. The light was long gone and had already been replaced by the nightfall's silence. This time of the day was always meaningless to her, but today it was her rescue from something even darker. 

After hours of running the adrenaline rush was slowly fading away and being replaced by an unbearable pain. She wasn't sure if they had finally lost track of her, but there was no other option than hiding.  
She didn't even know where exactly she was right now. After crossing several streets and alleys she was lost, somewhere deep in the corners of this toxic city.

Her body couldn't move any longer and sought for support by the cold brick wall right next to her.  
It was so hard to stand anymore.  
Trembling from exhaustion her body finally sank down to the paved ground.  
A crimson river soaked through her clothes until everything beneath her was painted in blood. The Reaper's bullets still lingered deep in her shoulder's flesh, causing a tortourus ache.  
She knew that she wouldn't make it this time.  
There would be no one who would seek for her rescue, because she couldn't even think of someone who cared for her.  
Except one.  
But she wouldn't come to save her this time. It was impossible...

People always complained about loneliness, but to her it was the most reliable friend she ever had. After all those years of living nothing mattered more to her than work. She had never been interested in making 'friends', because all the individuals she got to know were a bunch of egoists driven by greed, hatred or plain stupidity.  
The only person her heart ever desired, the one who was so interesting and sweet, was cast away by her own cruel betrayal. It was all her fault. She knew. And now her chosen path was meant to be her downfall.  
The urge to improve humanity made her careless and brought her closer to death than she ever thought.  
She didn't want to die. Not yet. There was so much more to do for her...

„Fuck...“, was the only word she could bring out right now. The aching pain was quickly replaced by a cold numbness and her vision slowly started to blur.  
In the distance she could hear footsteps coming closer into her direction, but that didn't matter anymore. Her left hand, that desperately pressed against her bleeding shoulder, fell lifelessly to the ground.  
Before her vision faded once and for all, she saw a golden bright colour that filled her cold dying body with a pleasent warmth. Her mind was definitely playing a trick on her.  
Moira just laughed and closed her eyes.

„Angela...“

* * *

Dazzling rays of sunlight shone right into her face, forcing her tired eyes to flick open. Everything was still blurry, as she tried to scan her surroundings.  
For some minutes she just laid there, feeling the movement of her chest while she breathed in the cold breeze that gently spread within the room. She tried to remember what had happened, but her memories were still shattered in fragments, like an unfinished puzzle that needed to be solved.  
While she closed her eyes again, her left hand traced over soft sheets, up to her right shoulder that was covered in bandages. Her whole body flinched from the burning sting that was caused by the light touch of her fingers. The pain instantly ripped her out of the foggy world, until all the missing pieces of last night's events were finally put together.  
Her eyes blew open again, dilated pupils searched for the quickest way to get out of this place.  
She had to go right now, but how did she even survive all of this? How was it even possible?  
However, those thoughts should be considered secondary right now. It was much more important to find the easiest way to get out of here.  
Luckily, the simple wooden door that led outside the room was slightly ajar. It was an easy task. She just had to take a few steps across the room...  
But when she tried to get out of the bed, every movement send ripples of pain through her whole body. It hurt so bad, that she had to steady herself with the chair that was standing right next to her. 

„Just... a few more steps....“, she murmured while she pushed herself from the supporting surface.

It was extremely difficult to find balance when her feet felt like wobbling jelly that would collapse at any given moment. Each dragging step intensified the pulsating jolts that pierced through every muscle of her shoulder. The door was just a few meters ahead, but the short distance felt like an everlasting, torturous journey.

When her fingertips almost reached the doors handle, everything started to spin until her vision was a blurry mess again.  
Then she squeezed her eyes shut, assuming that her body would hit the cold hard ground at any moment, but she fell against something soft instead.

„Uagh..... M...Moira... what are you doing?!“, an all too familiar voice caught her attention. 

She was gently pushed by her shoulders until her dazed vision drowned into orbs that were as blue as an ocean glowing in the sunlight. Those eyes were something she would always remember, even on her darkest days, they always made her sorrows fade away. They were always bright, always enchanting and so full of compassion... 

„Angela...“, so it was really her. The person she had hurt the most, was now standing right in front of her, staring with those pleading azure eyes. 

„You need to rest. Please lay down again!“

„I can't. Please, take a step aside. I have to go.“, her fingers drilled into Angela's shoulders. She tried to free herself with force, but her weakened body prevented her from doing so. 

„MOIRA! Listen! You can't! Y....you were almost dead when I found you... Please!“, there was a slight tremble in Angelas voice. 

„I am really glad for your help, but you have to let me go. They are looking for me and unfortunately I do not have the time to stay. If they find me here, they will kill us both and I can't let this happen.“, Moira tried to explain with a stern voce, but it didn't have the effect she was hoping for.

Instead of letting her go, Angela pulled her close into a warm hug. Her grip was tight around Moira's waist and her face was buried in the crook of her neck. At other occasions she maybe would have enjoyed this kind of intimacy, but she couldn't waste time. 

„Angela... please... I'm just trying to protect you...“, she stroked along Angela's back, trying to use a gentle method this time.

„I...I... can't. You are save here. Nobody knows of this place, not even Overwatch. Bitte, Moira. Just stay for a few hours. I've removed all the bullets in your shoulder and implanted some nanobots. You will be healed in a short amount of time, so please lay down again. This time I won't let you leave.“, Angela's trembling hands clasped the fabric of her shirt, while hot tears made a wet track along Moira's neck.

She just sighed. Why has this angelic girl always been her weak spot?

„Alright. I will stay.“, defeated Moira tilted Angela's chin to have a closer look at those innocent eyes. Her thumb softly brushed over the dam of tears that was still flowing down her face.

They were both lost in each others gaze, nobody dared to break their connection first. Again, Moira was captivated by those eyes, making her body unable to move. It was something she had never experienced before, not like this. Even though she was one of the world's best scientists, this was a mystery she never solved. How was it possible that only one person could affect her so much?

Her thoughts were finally interrupted when Angela quietly changed positions, so that she could use her shoulder as a support. It was so much easier to walk and they were quickly able to reach the bed.  
When Moira carefully tried to lay down, Angela decided to sit right next to her, instead of picking the wooden chair. 

„So... now tell me. Who is after you?! What have you done. I want to know everything, Moira.“, Angela frowned, while her hand stroked gently over Moira's left leg.

„Hm...“, Moira smiled devilishly, „I will answer your questions, but you have to tell me something first. How did you even find me? This can't be a coincidence.“

„Well... recently I've been on a vacation here in King's Row. Last night I was out with Lena, because she wanted to show me some local bars she liked. When I was on my way home, I heard something... coming from a dark alley. Somehow I recognized your voice... and... yeah... now you're here... haha.“, Angela nervously played with the hem of her skirt, while her eyes tried to avoid any kind of eye contact. She didn't even notice that the fabric had unintentionally slid up her thigh, exposing soft pale flesh covered in black stockings. But Moira did. 

„Unbelievable....“, she muttered, while her mind was still distracted by the blonde's legs.

„Yeah I know! But as I said... You are safe here. This place is my secret shelter. I wanted to help people that are in need, but in private without Overwatch... So I set up an small infirmary and right next door is a small apartment I live in.“

„Heh... even on your vacation, you try to be the guardian angel.“

„I...It's really nothing... Let's forget about this. I would prefer to hear your story.“, her gaze drifted away from the wooden floor, until their eyes finally met again. The concern was written all over her delicate face. 

Moira let out a quiet grunt as she tried to push herself up from the bed, into a sitting position. 

„Come here, Angela.“, she patted on the free space right beside her and Angela silently followed her instruction.  
The bed wasn't really spacious, but it offered enough room for both of them to sit side by side. She could see a light blush covering Angela's face, when their arms slightly brushed against each other. Even her ears were coloured in a light pink touch. It was absolutely adorable.  
Again she was staring, for maybe five seconds or more, before she turned her head aside and spoke.

„It's Talon.“, Moira said dryly.

„Wh...what?“

„I wanted to quit and now they want to kill me. As expected. Haha.“

„Why...why did you quit? You left me... I mean Overwatch, because of them. I don't understand...“, Angela clenched her fists. That sad look in her eyes made Moira's heart ache and she instantly regretted the choices she made in the past.  
Ironically, regretting was something Moira despised, because it was the acknowledgement of one's own fault. And as a perfectionist mistakes were unacceptable. 

„You know very well, that Overwatch was against my research because it was 'unethical'. They never recognized the brilliance of my work. Talon did and they supported me, at first... But unfortunately, after time passed by, they became greedy for power and my ideas didn't matter anymore. I was just another pawn in their silly game of domination. They gave me a new task and I was not allowed to continue my own research.“

„And what was your new function?“, Angela interrupted curiously. 

„They wanted me to create an army of 'super soldiers'. So actually, they wanted me to 'redesign' humans until they were perfect for combat. That was just a huge waste of time...“

„Oh... wow... that really sounds like Talon. But I wouldn't have thought that they would kill you, just because you wanted to quit.“ 

„Well about that... I kinda burnt their lab down...“, Moira laughed and scratched the back of her neck. 

„YOU DID WHAT?!“

„I was so furious about their decisions... Before I left I saved all my data on this little microchip and then I set everything on fire. I really couldn't help myself...“, she reached into the pockets of her black pants and handed Angela the small memory device, „It was easy to escape, but unfortunately Sombra tracked me down and then they send Reaper after me.“

Angela took a deep breath and stared at the small chip in her hands. „I...I really don't know what to say... Why are you always so stubborn?! You ought to have known better! Maybe they weren't even after you, if you just silently escaped.“

Moira couldn't tell her the whole truth, even if she promised. It wasn't the right time...

Talon's true intention was to infiltrate Overwatch , stealing Angela's nanotechnology and all her research documents. Moira's task was to use the stolen knowledge, to create something more powerful. They even were thinking of killing Angela, to weaken Overwatch's forces.  
Moira could barely contain herself, when they revealed their plans during one of the casual meetings. When Angela's name fell from Akande's lips, her whole body froze in some kind of shock paralysis. Out of all Overwatch members, it had to be Angela. Of course...  
She clenched her fists hard and gritted her teeth, trying to stay silent. Every word felt like a dagger piercing through her heart, only fuelling the building rage in her body. She imagined how her fingers slowly wrapped around Akande's neck, slowly applying pressure to the internal carotid plexus causing his heart to fall out of rhythm until he fell lifelessly to the ground.  
Thinkling about killing everyone had been the only way she was able to endure this torturous meeting back then. 

It was the first time in her life that her mind was clouded by such primal emotions. Even thinking about it right now, made her flinch slightly.

„Is everything ok?“, a warm hand gently brushed her cheek, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

Moira shook her head and grabbed Angela's wrist to pull her closer to her body. She felt how the blonde's body tensed when she leaned closer, until her lips were inches apart from Angela's ear. 

„Please, Angela. Answer me one last question...“, Moira purred. „Why are you always saving me? Back then, after the incident in Venice you were the only one who fought for me. And even after I left, you picked me up and saved me from death. Tell me, Angela. Why me?“, she leaneds in until their foreheads rested against each other. 

„I....I...“,she felt Angela's shaky breath against her lips, a blush was spreading all over her face. Moira watched as she closed her eyes and before Angela could respond any further, Moira captured her lips into a gentle, slow kiss. 

Moira thought that she would be pushed away at any moment, but she was surprised when delicate fingers slung around her neck, puling her close. Her lips were so much softer than she had imagined, it was something she had never felt like this before.  
Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, a rush of endorphins intoxicated her body. The greed for Angela was almost unbearable, making it hard to resist.  
Her hand moved to the back of Angela's head, fingers interwined with golden locks, adding more pressure to deepen the kiss.  
She flicked her tongue over swollen lips, asking for access, that was willingly granted. Angela moaned quietly into the kiss, when their tongues started to explore each other's mouths. For Moira it was like music to her ears.  
Her hands worked her way to Angela's hips and with a swift motion, she pressed her into the mattress until she was lying under her. Moira's body flinched slightly, the quick movement caused a painful sting in her wounded shoulder. Even Angela seemed to notice and pushed her gently away.

„We should stop. You need to rest...“, she exclaimed breathlessly. 

Moira managed to swallow the huge lump in her throat as she tried to speak up. 

„Angela... I...I... can't“

Angela's eyes softened, her lips formed a warm smile that made Moira's heart melt. Her head was pulled down until their lips met in a gentle embrace again.  
The soft caress soon developed into something fierce, the desire of touching Angela became stronger and stronger.  
She pulled already swollen lips between her teeth, her hips started to move on their own, grinding rhythmically against Angela.  
Moira released her lips and pushed herself up breathlessly, studying the delicate body under her.  
Angela was panting hard, her white blouse was dishevelled and revealed a slightly flushed cleavage.  
Moira's fingers traced over the white buttons and she leaned in to pepper soft little kisses along Angela's neck. When she sunk her teeth into the white flesh of her pulse point, she felt the small body underneath her squirm. Her lips travelled down, kissing the valley of Angela's breasts, while her fingers opened every button of the white blouse in a slow torturous pace.  
When she finally reached the last button, she shoved the garment aside and stared at Angela with an lifted eyebrow.

„Really, Ziegler? No bra?“, Moira groaned and brushed her palm over an exposed breast.

„I...I'm... n... at home...“

A quiet laugh escaped Moira's lips. Her tongue teased an already hard nipple, while her other hand kneaded the other breast. Angela moaned, when she sucked the pink nub into her mouth, her teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh. The blonde's hips started bucking against her and she could feel Angela's impatience growing, but she wanted to take her time, consuming everything the other had to offer. Her hands and mouth travelled across white porcelain skin over and over again, biting and sucking every once in a while, until Angela was a panting, quivering mess. 

„M...Moira please!“, she whimpered. Moira nibbled at her earlobe, her fingers scratching over soft thighs but never reaching the place Angela wanted her the most. 

„Please what? Tell me.“

„Touch me... Moira... Please...“

Angela's begging voice was too much for Moira. She needed more. She wanted to taste her, feel her.  
Moira's fingers hooked under Angelas maroon skirt, pushing it up, until black panties were revealed. She groaned when her thumb brushed over sodden lace.

„Shit. You are so wet for me... Allow me.“, she tugged Angela's underwear down and threw them somewhere across the room. 

Her mouth locked onto the soft skin of Angela's thigh, kissing her way up to the desired destination. She couldn't suppress a moan when her tongue finally did the first test stroke across the blonde's sex. Angela really tasted like heaven, it was so damn addicting.  
A second long stroke followed, starting from Angela's entrance up to her swollen clit. Her lips wrapped around the sensitive bud, sucking at it ligthly.  
Angela's hips bucked erratically against her face, her moans grew increasingly louder. Moira grabbed her hips, trying to hold her in place, while her tongue started to draw different patterns over the bundle of nerves. Her short hair was pulled into a tight grip, the little pain from the tugging encouraged her to move on.  
Angela cried out when Moira suddenly plunged two fingers deep inside her. She started with a slow rhythm, matching up the movement of the blonde's hips. Her fingers curled up, finding the right angle that would bring the other over the edge.  
When she felt Angela clenching around her, she released her clit and pushed herself up to meet clouded azure eyes.

„Tell me when you are close, angel.“, Moira whispered, her hips started to grind in a thrust motion.

Angela's nails scratched over her lower back, when she qickened her movement to a brutal pace. The sounds coming from the blonde under her drove Moira insane. There was a burning heat running through her veins, making her feel like her body would ignite.  
She curled her fingers again, focusing on the right spot, until Angela's body started to tremble vigorously.

„I...I'm so close...“

„Then come for me, Angela.“

The blonde drew her head back against the pillows, crying out different curses while Moira continued with slow thrusts, extending the orgasm. Only when she felt Angela relax, she withdrew her fingers, to suck on them triumphantly.  
The body under her was still quivering, her face was flushed, her chests rose with every intake of air. Moira observed every little movement, every little sound Angela made, making sure that she would never forget.  
Her thumb brushed over her cheek, until she leaned in for a last tender kiss.

„It's time to rest.“, Moira whispered and pulled Angela close to her body.

* * *

Angela groaned, when she was woken up by the chirping birds that were sitting right in front of the window. Her body felt a little sore as she streched her arms over her head. Something felt different this morning, but her mind was still too tired to think about it.  
Her body shook, when a cool breeze of air filled the room. Where was the comforting warmth she felt just a few moments ago?

Something was missing. No. Someone.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed herself up to scan the empty spot right next to her. She gripped the sheets so tightly that her knuckles went pure white. Her lips quivered and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She was gone. Again.

Just to be sure, Angela dragged herself out of the bed to check if Moira's clothes were gone too. She had placed Moira's folded black button up shirt on the small table that was standing right next to the door. Wrapped in a white blanket, she moved across the room to her desired destination.  
As already expected, the clothing was gone, but there was a little note laying on the table instead. She picked up the paper and read in silence.  
It contained an address that was located somewhere in Oasis. Nothing more.

Angela just smiled and put the little paper aside.

„Heh... Bis bald...“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Shelter. <3
> 
> If you have cool ideas for a smutty Overwatch Oneshoot (FxF), please write me on my tumblr. (I'm always happy to try something new):  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/professorstretch


End file.
